John Vs EOS
by IR Stars
Summary: The final part of EOS when John risks everything, and everyone waits for the outcome. Reposted after sorting out spellings.


**Hi this is my first attempt at the fic on here, and to introduce myself. Hope you like it.**

 **IR Stars**

 **I don't own Thunderbirds, character or content, but their just too good not to write about.**

 **(Apologies for posting it again for those that have already read this. I had to get rid of some mistakes)**

"If you don't believe me you can open the airlock and blow me into space!"

...+++++...

They all heard him, John's voice calling out to EOS as the sounds of his battle with her and Thunderbird Five traveled through the air. He was putting his own life into the control of a computer virus, a virus that was trying to kill him and was finally about to get what it wanted.

Ruth Tracy and Brains on Tracy Island heard his cry in the lounge, Lady Penelope and Parker heard it through their radio. Scott heard his immediate younger brother's demand flying Thunderbird One, with Virgil and Gordon listening in Thunderbird Two following behind, speeding their way to a rescue. Even Alan, trapped in EOS's grip, heard his older brother's cry as he waited for EOS to finally strike and attack him.

In that same moment they all suddenly realised what John was doing. He was choosing to risk everything, and perhaps sacrifice himself to save the world, though the world would never know it. He was putting his life, his family, his friends, even International Rescue, everything John was and was part of, at risk of being destroyed forever or being allowed to continue on as it always had. But that decision was now resting on the thoughts of a computer virus, and there was nothing he, his family or friends could do.

Scott wanted to call out to his immediate younger brother, he wanted to make him change his mind, to even shout that he loved him, that everything would be alright! But his words were trapped in his throat as worry and fear gripped his heart. He could do nothing but just listened intently to his comms. There was nothing he could do, and he knew it.

Virgil and Gordon looked at each other in a fearful silence, an unspoken worry travelling between their eyes, were they about to lose their brother? Their quietly intelligent brother, who though not always on earth, had been like a guiding star in their lives, helping to always keep them safe. The silence of the comms they were listening too was unbearable as they waited to hear what sound would travel next into their cockpit.

On Tracy Island Ruth stared at her hands feeling helpless, she wanted to call out to her grandson, to pull him out of the dangerous situation that he'd put himself into. To reach into space, bring him home and keep him safe. Nearby Brain's closed his eye, fear enveloping him, not believing what he heard John just say. To put his trust in a computer virus that was intent on ending his life was just suicide!

Lady Penelope lent back in her car looking up to space, she could not see Thunderbird Five but at that moment she hoped John could feel her hoping for him to be safe, to be alright. How could he risk so much! Putting his life on the line just to keep the world safe. But then that was John. He would rather sacrifice himself then risk EOS escaping into the world and causing carnage.

As everyone held their breath's waiting for what would happen next, waiting for EOS to make her final decision, nobody called out, nobody said anything, everyone just waited, the silence over the was deafening.

...+++++...

John waited also, this was it, his life was about to end. He'd thrown the dice and it was not going to land in his favour. Many times he'd faced life threatening situations, many times he'd thought to himself, this was it. But being a part of International Rescue meant putting his life on the line almost every day, and usually a brother or his father was there to help rescue him, and at the very last moment he would be saved, but no, not now. Now he was alone, his own Thunderbird had been trying to kill him and no mattered what he did he felt like he was fighting a losing battle. As he sat there waiting he could feel the strains of the g-forces on his body as the gravity ring continued spinning, the forces pulling against his body, crushing his muscles and bones, breathing was becoming difficult.

He could have ended it all quickly, he could of destroyed EOS just by pressing the red button next to him, or cry out to Alan to destroy Thunderbird Five, his beloved lady. But no, John felt he couldn't do either, he needed EOS to realise that the world was not out to get her. He needed to risk everything to make her realise that if she learnt how to trust that she would be safe. He had created her, it would be like destroying a life to him to see something so unique and special be deleted forever. To him it just felt so wrong, but was it right for him to risk everything else? To risk his life? To risk International Rescue? To risk himself? Pushing those thoughts from his mind, he tried to focus on his breathing and his family, the happy memories of his brothers, father, grandma and, "Mom" he quietly breathed to himself.

Suddenly his breathing became easier, a weight had started to lift from his body and he slowly began to realise that the gravity ring had begun to slow down. The pressures pulling at his body released as EOS suddenly spoke to him in a new much friendlier voice.

"I am relinquishing the ships controls, to you."

John Sighed looking up at the A.I. unit, as relief and sadness showed through his eye. But a small smile showed also. "I don't want control EOS, I want a partner, I want a friend!"

EOS's ring of white lights, suddenly glowed green

"I'd like That John"

"I'm glad" Relief filled his heart, he was going to be alright. He was going to live and now he would no longer be alone on Five.

...+++++...

Down on earth everyone who had been listening, waiting, and hoping, all breathed a sigh of relief. Each smiling to themselves knowing that everything was going to be alright, there brother was safe, their family was safe, International Rescue was safe. Even Alan on Thunderbird Three couldn't believe what he was seeing as EOS released her hold on his lady. He sighed with relief, he was safe again.

Lady Penelope smiled as she looked up to the heavens and on Tracy Island Ruth Tracy, smiling, moved from her son's desk to look out of the window. Just on the horizon she could just make out a glint as her grandson's ship reflected the sun's light. His gamble had paid off and he was going to be alright. A single tear fell down her cheek and she brushed it off, hoping no one saw, and no one did.

 **Hope you like it.**


End file.
